Timeline (User:Nicholsy)
Timeline is a chronological order of signifanct events within the Nicholsyverse. Timeline 65,000,000BC *Doomsday is rocketed from Krypton into space after being defeated by the Radiant. He lands on earth causing the current race on the planet to become extinct. He is in his ship left dormant under the crust. 1770 *J'onn J'onzz is born on Mars. 1775 *The Daily Planet newspaper is created. 1846 *The war between the peaceful Green Martian's and the White Martian's begins. 1878 *The war on mars ends with both races being destroyed, leaving J'onn J'onzz the sole survivor. 1902 *Drygur is born. 1930 *Jor-El is the first of twin brothers born on Krypton with Nim-El. *Dru-Zod is also born on Krypton. 1935 *Lara Lor-Van is born along with Jor-El’s younger brother, Zor-El. 1937 *Alura is born on Krypton 1938 *A young Jor-El finds remains of a Coluan ship and keeps part of the main system and begins trying to unlock the technology. June 14th, 1942 *Jonathan Kent is born in Smallville but his mother dies during childbirth. July 3rd, 1949 *Martha Clark is born in Metropolis. 1950 *Jor-El and his two brothers join the Kryptonian Aerospace and Science programme as do Lara Lor-Van and Dru-Zod. Jor-El and Dru-Zod become close friends. 1951 *Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van begin a relationship pre-agreed by their parents to the disgust of Dru-Zod who murders his pre-agreed partner for his love for Lara. 1953 *Jor-El creates a revolutionary super computer that is designed to run the planet without the need for people called the Brain InterActive Construct or Brainiac. Created from Coluan parts found in space, Jor-El presents his new design to the Science Council who are so pleased, grant him a position on the Council becoming the youngest ever member accepted. 1954 *Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van get married but not before Dru-Zod declares his love for Lara causing Jor-El and Zod to lose any friendship and Zod to go into a downfall and joins the army. December 25th, 1955 *Perry White is born. 1956 *Dru-Zod is quickly making his way through the ranks in the army becoming a ruthless sergeant. April 1st, 1959 *Lex Luthor is born in the Suicide Slum suburb of Metropolis to Lionel and Lillian Luthor. June 15th, 1960 *Barry Allen is born. 1961 *Kara Zor-El is born on Krypton. 1962 *Brainiac is in full control over Kryptonian technology and is beginning to worry Jor-El after its thirst for knowledge is never ending. Jor-El and the Science Council have an off planet meeting and conclude that in case Jor-El is correct, they should hide the Crystal of Knowledge off planet in case Brainiac goes rogue. *Jor-El takes the Crystal of Knowledge replacing it with a replica crystal that contains only the code for opening a door and takes the crystal and crash lands on earth in Smallville, Kansas on the farm of Jonathan and Martha Kent. He gives them the crystal to safeguard and pass onto their heirs and so on to protect it. Jor-El stays on earth for 3 weeks to repair his ship before returning to Krypton. *Whilst travelling back to Krypton, Jor-El crashes through a worm hole and into another dimension that is a whole new existence. Jor-El flies back through the same worm hole and begins a plan to use the new existence as a prison. 1963 *Jor-El finishes his prison and creates a new era on Krypton where villains are either rehabilitated or are put in Jor-El’s prison. *Dru-Zod makes General and is given his own portion of Krypton’s armed forces. Due to his despise of Jor-El and all his success, General Zod begins plans to overthrow the Science Council and bring a new order to Krypton. 1965 *Due to some prisoners escaping the “Phantom Zone”, Jor-El creates a guard called the Eradicator that will kill anybody who tries to escape. It is then placed in the Phantom Zone. April 16th, 1965 *Milton Fine is born in Chicago. 1970 *General Zod has gathered over a thousand loyal followers who believe him to be the rightful leader of Krypton believing the Science Council to be weak. 1973 *During a heavey thunderstorm, Barry Allen is struck by lightning whilst covered in chemicals whislt working in his Police Laboratory and gains the ability to run at super human speeds. 1975 *After waiting for years for the right moment, General Zod begins his attack on the Science Council and a civil war breaks out. Zod has Brainiac attacked but it uploads itself into various machines and kills its attackers but not before they short circuit some of its programme causing it get a virus that multiplies its thirst for knowledge. 1978 *Due to the persistent war, Krypton’s gravity field surrounding the planet has become weak and requires Brainiac to manually control it to stop the planet imploding on itself. At the same time, Brainiac begins to slowly drain knowledge from Krypton’s records. *Aged 19, Lex Luthor betrays his mob boss and takes over his business and uses his money to start his own legitimate company, LexCorp. January 7th, 1979 *Lois Lane is born. May 21st, 1979 *Baby Kal-El is born on Krypton to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van after decades of trying to conceive. Novemeber 29th, 1979 *Jor-El and his special team manage to capture General Zod and his two closest minions, Ursa and Non. They are placed within the Phantom Zone along with Zod’s army of followers therefore the war ends leaving peace again on Krypton. January 5th, 1980 *Brainiac decides to leave the planet after believing that it had enough necessary knowledge. It then hijacked itself into the Crystal of Knowledge and uploaded itself into one of Krypton’s satellite before leaving the planet after confronting Jor-El about the Crystal who instead of protecting it, decides to send his son away in a small rocket away from the planet. *Baby Kal-El is shot into space on a course to earth moments before Krypton is destroyed. Brainiac, realising he has been tricked by Jor-El tries to return to Krypton but is too late. He then goes on a quest in the universe for the crystal hoping to gain its vast knowledge. 1980 *Bruce Wayne is born to parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. *Putting himself through Princeton University, Lex Luthor graduates within 2 years and begins his big plan for LexCorp. March 16th, 1982 *Wally West is born in Central City to Rudolph and Mary West. October 30, 1983 *Kal-El, now aged 4 arrives on earth crash landing on the same spot that Jor-El’s ship landed. He is greeted by Jonathan and Martha Kent who open his ship using the crystal given to them years before and unofficially adopt the young boy naming him Clark Kent. May 9th, 1987 *Barry Allen takes his nephew Wally West to his Police Laboratory to show him round before setting up Wally to go through the process he went through to gain his super abilities. Wally then is struck by lightning whilst covered in chemicals. May 14th, 1987 *Wally West first experiences using his super speed for the first time. July 27th, 1987 *Lucy Lane is born but her and Lois' mother dies during childbirth. September 14th, 1987 *James Olsen is born in Metropolis. 1989 *Thomas and Martha Wayne are murdered by Joe Chill on the orders of Carmine Falcone after coming out of a theatre in front of 9 year old Bruce Wayne. November 21st, 1996 *Bart Allen is born to Barry Allen and Iris West Allen. June 15, 1997 *Clark Kent aged 17, saves a young woman in a car that is stuck on a level crossing by picking her car up and carrying it to safety. June 16-25, 1997 *Clark Kent leaves Smallville when the crystal that opened his ship telepathically talks to him telling him to fulfil his destiny. He heads for the Arctic Circle and uses the Crystal to build a large Kryptonian building that holds an artificial version of his father, Jor-El. 1998 *Joe Chill is released from prison after giving evidence against Carmine Falcone but is shot by a henchman before Bruce could shoot. Bruce then goes into exile after leaving his best friend disgusted. December 23rd, 1999 *Perry White becomes the Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet. January 1st, 2000 *Jonathan Kent dies of a heart attack shortly after the millennium at the age of 57 in Martha's arms. 2003 *Lois Lane joins the staff at the Daily Planet as a copy girl and ambitious reporter. 2005 *Bruce Wayne returns from exile and after intense mental and physical training during his exile, begins life as a vigilante fighting crime in Gotham City. He uses a persona known as the Batman to fight crime and stops Rha’s Al Ghul from poisoning the city after capturing and providing evidence for the crimes of Carmine Falcone. 2006 *A terrorist known only as the Joker begins terrorising the city firstly trying to kill Batman, then Harvey Dent before toying with Batman and killing Dent and Bruce’s love, Rachel Dawes and severely scaring Harvey Dent causing him to go mad for revenge. Batman eventually kills a rogue Harvey Two Face who was going to kill Jim Gordon and his family. May 19-28, 2006 *Kal-El returns to Smallville to find his adopted father dead, and war throughout the world. He vows to bring peace to the world and using a spacesuit left by his father, begins saving people around the world given the name Superman. He gets a job at the Daily Planet and is partnered with Lois Lane who he falls for. Lex Luthor begins testing Superman’s abilities before using a prototype super soldier project against him which Superman eventually defeats. February 7-11, 2007 *Brainiac arrives on earth and controls the body of Milton Fine before partnering with Lex Luthor to destroy Superman and gain the Crystal of Knowledge. Brainiac betrays Luthor and takes over earth’s technology to aid against Superman but manages to destroy Brainiac with the help of Luthor. February 12-13, 2007 *After Brainiac opened a portal to the Phantom Zone just before he was destroyed, General Zod and his two minions Ursa and Non escaped and were released in London. Bemused by the strange world and finding out they have superior power, decide to take the planet for the own before seeking revenge against Kal-El for their imprisonment and so begin terrorising earth before the Eradicator comes to extinguish all Kryptonian life forms on earth but after Jor-El reprogrammes it, aids Kal-El in defeating the 3 villains. December 1st, 2009 *Kara Zor-El's ship crashes through the Kent Barn 26 years late to find that she has been in suspended animation and Kal-El now older then her. She tries to adjust to earth life and finds she is the attention of Lex Luthor who tries to use her as leveradge against Kal-El who Lex captures and Kara must learn to use her abilities to for the good of mankind and save her cousing from the clutches of Lex Luthor. February 25th, 2010 *NASA spacecraft "Mars Evolution" lands on Mars where the first astronauts step onto the surface with billions watching. They collect samples and take pictures when they are attacked by J'onn J'onzz who at first thought them to be White Martian. May 5th, 2010 *Mars Evolution lands back on earth along with J'onn J'onzz. May 12th, 2010 *Jemm, a Red Saturnian lands in Chicago, Earth in search of his lover Syraa and begins tearing up the city in hope of finding her. J'onn J'onzz hunted him down and defeated him to find White Martian's still alive. *A group of White Martian's land on earth in search of J'onn who they must defeat to claim Mars for their own as he holds Life Crystal. J'onn and Jemm then defeat the White Martians. July 1st, 2010 *Darkseid sends his son Kalibak to earth to discover the location of Brainiac and tracks him to LexCorp hard drives around the world and begins destroying LexCorp buildings bringing a battle with Superman. July 2nd, 2010 *Darkseid leads a full scale attack on earth which brings together the many heroes of earth to form a team to defeat Darkseid, the Justice League. August 12, 2011 *A LexCorp oil digging team discover a spaceship and begin testing on it, they manage to open it using Kryptonite and accidentally release Doomsday, a Kryptonian monster bread to kill all life. He is attracted to Superman’s Kryptonian DNA and the two engage in a brutal battle that kills both of them. August 27, 2011 *Brainiac reboots himself from his remains in LexCorp computers and finally has the perfect opportunity to take the Crystal of Knowledge but the Eradicator fights him until Superman returns to defeat Brainiac once and for all. Category:Nicholsy